Commonly owned and assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/831,228 entitled RDMA BASED REAL-TIME VIDEO CLIENT PLAYBACK ARCHITECTURE, which was filed on Jul. 31, 2007 and is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an architecture for a client playback device that utilizes Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) or some other similar direct memory-to-memory transfer scheme to transfer media content and/or targeted advertisements from a remote server to the client playback device. One issue is that a playback function of the client playback device may be a standard streaming protocol playback function such as, for example, a User Datagram Protocol (UDP)-based or Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP)-based streaming playback function. In other words, the playback function may be capable of performing playback of media content in a streaming format rather than an RDMA format. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that enable playback of media content obtained utilizing RDMA or similar direct memory-to-memory transfers by a streaming playback function.